


Taunt

by flecksofpoppy



Series: Poppy's Adventures in Night Ficcing [24]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Future!Jean, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the anon tumblr prompt: "taunting"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taunt

Jean wakes with a start, his eyes opening rapidly as his body tenses, but he relaxes just as quickly once he realizes it’s still dark outside. There’s no imminent threat, no looming figures outside his tent.

He looks at the pocket watch Armin gave him as a gift the night before blearily–it reads a painful 5am, and he’s suddenly reminded of his cadet days. Back then, he didn’t have to worry about shaving every morning in addition to bathing in frigid water, sometimes frozen in buckets.

He hasn’t had a dream with Marco Bodt in it for a long time. Maybe it’s the anniversary of their graduation, the memory of fires, the smell of ash in city streets that still makes Jean’s eyes water for a different reason than the simply physical.

“Marco,” he murmurs, sighing and closing his eyes, settling back into the warmth of his sleeping bag, “don’t tease me.”

The words are also a memory, a small piece of the past in a half-lucid moment of joy, and he slips off to sleep again.


End file.
